A Tsaesci in Skyrim
by Natsu123
Summary: Hebi is a Tsaesci, one of the serpentine-folk of Akavir. She was sent to Tamriel to gather information on its people, as soon as she crossed the border she is captured by the Imperial army. During the events that followed after this, Hebi discovers that she is the Dragonborn, the ultimate Dragonslayer. But can the people of Skyrim really trust a Tsaesci?: Dragonborn/Serana Femslash
1. Chapter 1

The Elderscrolls © Bethesda

_**Chapter 1: A snake arrives in Skyrim.**_

It is the 201nd year of the 4th Era in the land of Tamriel. Eight provinces divide the continent: Valenwood, High Rock, Hammerfell, Black Marsh, Elsweyr, Cyrodiil, Morrowind, the separated Summerset Isle and the cold province of Skyrim. The land of Skyrim, home of the Nords, and the northernmost province of the continent, is possibly one of the most mysterious, and dangerous provinces among Tamriel. Skyrim is a land where cold is always prominent, and other conditions made it a hard place to live. There are many creatures that inhabit this harsh land, many among them, dangerous. Giants, trolls and their more dangerous white furred cousins the Frost trolls, saber cats, and even mammoths roam these landscapes. However, they tend to stay away from Skyrim's towns and cities…usually. Skyrim has nine holds each with their own major city: The Pale with Dawnstar as the capital city, Falkreath hold with Falkreath, The Reach Markath, Hjaalmarch with Morthal, The Rift with Riften, Haafingar with Solitude, Whiterun hold with Whiterun, Winterhold with the similar named Winterhold and Eastmarch with Windhelm.

Our story begins in Falkreath hold near a town close near the border between Falkreath hold and Witherun Hold, the town was called Helgen. Helgen was a rather unusual village in skyrim, it was not a very large town yet it had strong wall to protect it and a rather large keep. This was due the fact that it functioned as the second headquarters of the Imperial Army stationed in Skyrim, an army that was needed in this time of civil war. Not far from Helgen two carriages made their way towards the town, the stood was led by an Imperial general if his armor indicated anything followed closely by a warrior clad in full ebony armor complete with shield and one-handed sword. The carriages where loaded with prisoners all wearing the same armor except for three of the four prisoners on the second carriage.

000

A cold mist enveloped the surroundings of the carriage. Ralof looked at the girl who sat across him. Like him she was a Nord, a very pretty one at that. With a pale milk like skin color and long waving blonde hair she would capture the eye of any man who passed her, not to mention her rather large breast, the tight rags she wore left little to the imagination of the young Nordic man. The girl however paid no attention to Ralof or the other "passengers" on the carriage, she stared to the to the road ahead of them each step of the horse brought them closer place of their execution.

In her head the young woman could hear the voices of her people scorn her, lecturing her for being captured like this. How could a proud member of the Tsaesci like her be captured by mere humans, by prey?

Because that is what this young woman was one of the Tsaesci, the serpent-people from Akavir. She was sent here on a scouting mission to get as much information as she could collect about Tamriel and its current situation.

The Tsaesci smiled inwardly as she felt the stares of the males with her in the carriage, the two who sat across her didn't even attempt to hide their stares, while the man who besides her only glimpsed at her sometimes though his stares where more filled with curiosity instead of lust like the other ones. O how these humans would react if they saw her in her true form. According to the legends of humans her people where all giant golden serpentine-people who were able to live forever, could shape shift, and apparently her people where vampires.

The girl scoffed. "_As if not all of us are golden, only the highest bred of our society are golden, though these were the ones that led that army of their humans slaves into Tamriel during the first war. The humans probably got that idea from the fact that our armor is a golden color. And live forever please…We just live much, much longer than those humans, the oldest one is more than eight-hundred years old. Shape shifting is correct however, though not as as those humans seem think, we are limited to gender, and living things and it cost us quiet some mana to shift; the larger the shift the more mana. The most ridiculous one it about us being vampires, when we bite them we actually inject our deathly venom into them, the neck is just an easy part to bite into; dumb humans._"

The blonde man coughed and started speaking to her. "Hey you! Who are you?"

The Tsaesci looked at the man in front of her. "I believe it a custom when introduced a man gives his name first not?"

Ralof only could only nod in response. "I am Ralof a member of the Stormcloaks, the true children of skyrim." He proudly answered, though there was a challenging tone into it as well as if he was provoking her to do something.

"Damn Stormcloaks!" The person besides Ralof cursed. "Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy… If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell!"

Ralof snorted and mumbled something about horse thieves.

The girl only smiled, while trying to get the ropes around her wrist more lose, so she could slip her hands from between it, this would not work as the ropes where tied so tight that she barely could move her hands.

"You there!" She straightened, realizing the thief was now talking to her. "You were trying to cross the border right? We should not be here, do you think they will let us go as soon as they realize we are not Stormcloaks?"

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief!" Ralof stated.

"Shut up back there!" The carriage driver said clearly annoyed.

The girl snorted at the question. "What do you think thief?" She spat, if there was one thing the Tsaesci had little respect for it was for stupid questions. "The Imperials do not care if we are either travelers, refugees, bandits or Stormcloaks, we saw their cowardly tactic to capture these Stormcloaks and that alone is enough to capture us to; in fear we will tell others and the so called "army of righteousness" is cast into a bad day light!"

The Nord besides her grunted approvingly about her outburst against the Imperials, the thief seemed to be taken back a bit. The Tsaesci looked at the older Nord who looked back at her with his seemingly ageless gray eyes, the girl found herself captured by them . "_His eyes they speak of determination, courage and love. But love for what exactly?_"

Likewise the elder Nord, Ulfric stormcloak, looked back at the girl. He was apperantly the only one of the three man who had noticed the unnatural eyes of the girl. Her eyes where green bit with slit pupils like a snake. "_Who is this girl? And why does she looks like a Nord when she is not kinsman?_"

The thief also stared at Ulfric. "So what is wrong with him hu?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof snarled. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The Jarl of Windhelm and the _true_ High-King!"

"Ulfric?", the thief gasped. "The jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. If they captured _you_… oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"

The girl glanced to the left, not far ahead the stone wall of a fort or village had emerged from the mist.

"I don't know where we're going…" Ralof sighed. "But Sovngarde awaits."

The thief shook his head in disbelief. "No…This _can't_ be happening!"

The Tsaesci gave the thief a pititful look. "_How can humans be this stupid? We are captured with a group of rebels, of course they are going to execute us._"

Suddenly the voice of the gatekeeper interrupted her thoughts. "General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting at the block."

"Good, let's get this over with!" The man at the head of the stood spoke op, he was an older Imperial general.

"Look at them…"Ralof said with disdain "General Tullius the military governor with his ebony blood dog. And it looks like Thalmor are with them, damn elves I bet they had something to with this."

The girl looked at the high elves. "_So that are high elves…the leaders warned me from them, their mastery of magic could cause some trouble for us, their frost spells in particularity as we as cold blooded creatures are weak against the cold luckily today is quiet warm and I have my..…My ring!_" The Tsaesci quickly looked at her hands and noticed her ring was gone. "_Those Imperials must have it! If I get out of this alive I need to get my ring and weapons back from them._" The ring itself was nothing special, just a plain ring made from bone; it was the enchantment placed on it that made it special. Tsaesci are cold blooded creatures meaning they are very weak against the cold, it cased their mussels go stiff and in the worst case freeze them which was an almost certain death. The enchantment on the ring kept her warm from the natural cold in skyrim, though it did little to protect her from frost spells.

The citizens of the village looked at the soldiers like they were some kind of freak show, a father quickly send his son inside the house against the wishes of the boy, who had no idea what was going to happen.

The carriage stopped in front of a tall tower where the headsman was indeed already waiting.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, panic clearly hearable in his voice.

"Why do you think?" Ralof answered grimly. "End of the line. Let's go." He added. "Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"Okay prisoners, get off and line up." The Imperial Captain who had walked towards the carriages was a typical Imperial woman, strict and self-centered.

The Prisoners got of the carriage with the thief in front followed by Ulfric and Ralof. The Tsaesci followed them. She landed elegantly on her feet while the thief fell on his face.

"Step toward to the block when we call your name! One at a time!" The Imperial Captain added, like they would gladly walk towards the chopping block in a party.

Ralof sighed "Empire loves their damn lists!"

A brown-haired Nord imperial soldier advanced and called the first name, his voice had a clear Nord accent in it. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!"

The jarl proudly headed towards the block, his head high, not a trace of fear showing in his eyes. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said.

The girl followed the Jarl with her eyes as he walked away.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier continued. The blond soldier stepped forward, he and the imperial soldier exchanged hateful look before Ralof abruptly turned towards the block, purposely hitting the Imperial captain with his shoulder in the process. The soldier coughed and looked back to the list. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief started running away past the Captain and the Soldier with the list.

"HALT!" The Captain yelled after him.

"You're not going to kill me!" The thief taunted.

"Archers!" The Imperial Captain shouted. The two arches who stood in front of a tower, took their bows of their backs and aimed at the thief, both of them let loos their arrows at the same time. One arrow hit Lokir in the back of his head, while the other pierced his back hitting the thieves hart.

The Captain returned to the prisoners. "Anyone else feel like running?" She taunted.

The rest of the role calling was without incident. That was until they reached the girl. The soldier looked at the captain uncertain. "You there come forwards." The Tsaesci elf stepped forwards. "Who are you?" He asked rather taken by her beauty.

The Tsaesci though for a bit. "My name…well my name…just call my Hebi."

"Hebi not a name I have ever heard of kinswoman, at least you will die here in your homeland." The soldier stated.

Hebi scoffed. "_My homeland? My homeland is far away from here little human._"

The Imperial captain appearantly though her scoff was a sigh that she would not cooperat with her and began pushing her towards the soldiers where Ulfric and Ralof already stood.

Then Imperial General Tullius, still with the black knight behind him, broke the silence. "Ulfric Stormcloak."

The jarl looked in anger at the elder man. He made grunting noises apparently wanting to say something.

"Some here in Helgen call you a 'hero'. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The general continued.

Ulfric grunted again.

"You started this war and plunged Skyrim in the chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

A distant roar rang in the air.

"What was that?" The brown haired soldier with the deep Nord accent asked.

"It's nothing!" The General sharply cut. "Carry on!"

Ulfric laid a saddened look upon his soldiers as a priestess gave them their last rites.

A red-haired Stormcloak interrupted her. "For the love of Talos, shut up! And let's get this over with!"

"As you wish." The priestess snapped back.

The Captain placed the Stormcloak on the block .The headsman positioned himself and let his ax fall down.

Hebi looked at the beheaded soldiers corps. "_A very brave man…he gave up his live for the cause he supports, if he was Tsaesci he would be honored among us._"

"As fearless in death as he was in life…" Ralof spoke up.

"Next!" The Captain yelled.

Hebi felt a soldier push her to the block as another deafening roar rang in the valley, it sounded much closer this time.

"Here it is again." The Imperial soldier with the list said. "Did you hear that?"

"I said. Next. Prisoner." The Captain snarled.

A Soldier pushed Hebi forwards. Hebi placed her head on the chopping block facing the tower. "_If I plan to escape I have to do I now!_" But just when Hebi was about to shift to her original form, when she heard the heavy roar above her.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!" She hear Tullius yell.

Hebi spread her eyes wide open at the sight above her. It was a black colored and had red eyes that seemed to look at her. "_Dragon…there is a real dragon above me!_"

"DRAGON!" A female Stormcloak soldier yelled in fear.

Hebi crawled away from the block. The Dragon seemed to take a deep breath before it shouted at the sky.

Reddish clouds formed in the sky and fire and burning stones rain down on Helgen. Panic broke out in the city and the Stormcloak soldiers where quickly forgotten in face of this new threat.

"Hey kinswoman get up!" Ralof ran towards her. "Come on the Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof helped her on her feet and ran to the tower, where the other Stormcloaks also had fled into, pulling Hebi with him. A shout swept Ralof and Hebi of their feet and pushed them inside the tower. Where Ulfric slammed the door close.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof called as soon as he jumped back on his feet. Hebi looked up to the man who was already cutting the ropes around Ralof's wrists. "What was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages!" The Jarl stated as he cut her wrists free and walked towards his other soldiers. Outside, the dragon roared.

"We need to move, now!" He yelled at his soldiers.

A Stormcloak soldier ran upstairs. "This way! Let's go!"

Hebi followed his lead, the others right behind her. Suddenly the wall broke in pieces smashing the soldier in front of her. The dragon put his head through the wall and shouted towards them.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_!"

Hebi quickly turned around pushed Ralof and Ulfric back out of reaches of the fire. The big lizard flew away, leaving them under a pile of heavy stones and burning ashes. Hebi's quick decision had saved them from most of the damage the fire could have done.

Hebi coughed and saw Jarl Ulfric hold out his hand for her, she grabbed it and the Jarl pulled her back on her feet. Ralof didn't waste a second and ran back up on the stairs, he mentioned Hebi to follow him.

"You see the inn on the other side? That's our way out! Jump through the roof and keep going!" He ordered.

Hebi blinked at him. "What about you?"

"JUST GO!" Ralof yelled, pushing her forward. "We follow when we can!"

Hebi took a deep breath and jumped towards the Inn, as soon as she hit the ground she rolled forwards to avoid most damage from the impact with the wooden floor. Not to far away the dragon roared again and Hebi quickly got down to the first floor and out of the inn.

As she got out of the building she saw an old man hiding behind a burning village, while the brown haired soldier was telling a boy who stood by his wounded father to come to him. "_That is the boy who was told to go inside the house when we arrived into the city._" Hebi realized.

Just as the boy had run towards the soldier the dragon landed and killed the father of the boy by burning him to death.

"Gunnar take care of the boy! I will go look for the general!" The soldier ordered, then he noticed her. "Prisoner follow me if you want to survive!" Hadvar as he was called ordered her.

Hebi frowned. "_Who does that human think he is trying to order me around? Good I will follow him and once we are somewhere safely I will make him tell me where my ring and weapons are…and then I will kill him for his insolence and maybe I will eat him._"

Hebi nodded and followed Hadvar into an alley. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar ordered silently as the black dragon landed on the wall above them, sending fire at an unsuspecting soldier.

The young Tsaesci felt her instincts calling to attack the dragon right here, but she managed to subdue them knowing that attacking the dragon with no weapons would be suicide.

As soon as the dragon flew of again Hadvar and Hebi began running again, the two of them made their way throughout the burning remains of a house. At the other side of the house they found the remains of the Imperial army.

General Tullius ran towards them as soon as he saw Hadvar. "Hadvar into the keep soldier quickly!"

"Yes General, follow me prisoner!" Hadvar ran towards the keep with Hebi following him closely.

As soon as they reached the plaza, the blonde Stormcloak soldier appeared from an opening in the wall. "Ralof you damn traitor! I should kill you where you stand!" Hadvar yelled at Ralof.

Ralof shook his head. "Not this time Hadvar, come my friend follow me!" He yelled at Hebi.

"With me prisoner!" Hadvar said as he began making his way towards another door.

Those two sentences easily decided which of the two man Hebi was going to follow. She suddenly grabbed Hadvar from behind and with an unexpected strength she began dragging him towards the door Ralof was waiting in front of. The blonde Nord looked surprised but opened the wooden door for her and as soon the three of them where inside he closed it with a loud slam.

Hebi pushed Hadvar forwards causing the Nord to fall on the ground, but not for long as Hadvar quickly got on his feet again and drew his sword. The brown haired Nord began attacking her with wide slashed. But Hebi dodged each slash easily, with a sudden movement of her left arm she grabbed Hadvar's sword arm by his wrist and broke it with a barely hearable snap. Hadvar screamed in pain and fell on the ground again.

Hebi grabbed Hadvar by his throat and lifted him from the ground. "Where are my ring and weapons!" She snarled.

"I don't know!" Hadvar said his voice filled with pain.

The Tsaecsi pushed him against the wall. "I know it was you who took my items, so I ask again where are they!" She hissed, sending shivers down Hadvar and Ralof's spine. The blonde Nord was not sure what to do, let this violent interrogation continue or stop it.

"I rather die than tell you!" Hadvar said loudly, he spat in Hebi's face.

Hebi whipped of the spit. "Wrong choice." She hissed again. She looked Hadvar directly into his eyes. To the soldier it seemed her eyes began changing color and he soon found himself in some sort of trance. "Where are my items?" Hebi asked for the third time.

To Ralof's surprise Hadvar answered this time. "All of the belongs of the Stormcloak rebels where collected and put into a chest in the torture room."

Hebi nodded. "Thank you." She hissed as she grabbed Hadvar's head with both her hands and broke his neck with a loud snap.

Ralof grimaced, he had seen his fair deal of gruesome things during his fights with the Imperials but seeing how Hebi ruthlessly broke Hadvar's neck made him feel slightly sick.

To his great surprise Hebi began suddenly tearing of parts of the rags she wore, when she was done she only had a large stripe around her breast holding them in place and the underclothes she wore as underwear.

"W-W-What A-Are y-you d-doing?!" He yelled in surprise turning very red.

Hebi shrugged. "I dislike clothes that restrics my movements so I made it easier to move in."

"Easier for you yes!" Ralof said looking over her, her clothes barely hide anything on her.

"Hush be quiet I hear someone approaching." Hebi said as she pointed at the closed wooden gate. The wooden structure began to open and the Imperial captain from before entered the room followed by a soldier.

The Captains mouth fell open when she saw Hebi and Ralof. Hebi waved at her. "Hello Captain." Hebi grabbed Hadvar's sword from the ground and threw it with stunning accuracy at the captain, the sword hit the female Imperial in her face piercing her brain causing an instant dead. The Imperial soldier was to slow to react as Ralof felled him in a few slashes of the axes he dual-wielded.

"Lets search them for a key." Ralof suggested as he began to loot the bodies.

Hebi shook her head and walked to the door, with a loud clang she pulled it out of its hangings.

"W-What are you?" Ralof stammered.

Hebi winked at him. "Maybe you will find out Ralof, but we need to go now. I need to find my items quickly.

Ralof nodded. "Follow me then." Hebi followed the blonde soldier throughout the keep. On their way they found two more soldiers hammering at a barrel filled with poisons but Ralof quickly killed them before they really could do anything to them.

As Hebi took the potions, and put them in the bag she had taken from one of the dead soldiers, Ralof opened the door and a horrid smell entered their noses. "Shor's blood! A torture room!" Ralof yelled as he grabbed his weapons and stormed down the stairs closely followed by Hebi.

Inside they saw how the tortured just killed two Stormcloaks with his shocking spells. Ralof began attacking the older man with a barrage of his axes, Hebi noticed that the tortured was wearing her ring. "_Shameless Humans! Taking the personal belongs of prisoners for themselves instead of burying it with the original owners in their graves._"

Her anger grew even more when she saw the assistant of torturer trying to sneak up on Ralof from behind wielding a sword that didn't look it was crafted in Skyrim or anywhere else on Tamriel for that matter. By now Hebi was seething in anger. "_HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY DAI-KATANA WITH THOSE FILTY HANDS OF HIS!_"

Hebi grabbed a sharp knife used as a torture tool and plunged into the back of the assistant's spine, paralyzing but not killing him. The Assistant dropped the Dai-Katana and fell on the ground. Hebi quickly grabbed her sword out of the air before it felt on the ground. She looked down at the assistant who could only look at her with fear in his eyes. With a quick swipe of her sword Hebi slit the throat of the man. She looked back at Ralof who had almost literally chopped the torturer to pieces.

"Come on lets get going." He said out of breath.

Hebi shook her head. "Catch your breath while I look for my bow and arrows."

Ralof nodded and leaned back against the wall regaining his breath. Hebi searched the room she found her bow placed upon the desk of torturer, the quiver with her arrows stood next to the bow. Hebi caressed her bow before tying the quiver on her back and also placing her bow there. When she turned around to go back to Ralof she saw the sheath of her Dai-Katana standing against the wall, quickly she tied it to her side and sheathed her Katana. After checking of everything was correctly in place Hebi walked back to Ralof. Who looked at her in wonderment, as the Katana and bow seemed a little too large for her to use.

"Caught your breath?" Hebi asked as Ralof stood straight again.

"Yes lets continue." Ralof said as he lead Hebi across several cells, until they found a collapsed wall with a cave behind it.

"Let's hope there is a way out of it." Ralof said before they continued walking into the natural corridor in the cave, after a few moments the two of them reached a large open part in the cave.

"_I have a bad feeling about this._" Hebi thought as she and Ralof walked futher into the room. Suddenly an arrow shot past her. Ralof wasn't as lucky as another arrow scamped the side of his head, the blonde Stormcloak fell on the ground.

Hebi was getting very annoyed and angry, not only had those Imperials arrested and nearly executed her, they had the nerve to touch her items and the human she had taken a liking to was shot down too.

The Imperial soldiers looked in horror as the girl began transforming into a large green snake-like human with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake, the scales on her belly, arms, hands and face where white and her hair turned a darker shade of green and looked like it was braided, each braid was decorated at the end to look like a snake. On her lower belly an leather-like armor had appeared and her breasts where barely hidden behind gold decorations that only hide her nipples from view. She was at least ten feet tall and stared at the Imperials, her face filled with pure rage.

"I WILL KILL YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN-SCUM!" Hebi took her bow and placed an arrow on it, she drew the string back as far as she could with her enormous strength. When she let the string go the arrow sung through the air and due its enormous speed it shot right throughout four Imperials, who stood in a line waiting for a change to attack the monster, before plunging itself into the wall.

"Charge!" The commander of the Imperial soldiers yelled, the soldiers drew their swords and ran towards Hebi roaring and yelling. Hebi unsheathed her Dai-Katana and began mowing down the soldiers. The Imperials fought bravely but where no match for the angry Tsaesci, their swords where not strong enough to cut through her scales. Hebi however didn't realize that Ralof was still alive just temporary stunned, he looked at the battle…no the slaughter house in fear. "_What in the names of Talos is she!_"

When Hebi had killed all of the soldiers she turned back towards the fallen Stormcloak soldier who was now struggeling to stand. "_He is more durable than I gave him credit for._" Hebi thought as she slithered closer towards the wounded Nord.

"NO STAY BACK!" Ralof said as he took a few steps back, he swayed on his feet the wound on his head had made him very dizzy. "STAY BACK!" He roared at Hebi who had attemped to come closer. Ralof tried to walk accros a small stone bridge but soon lost his balance and felt on the ground where he passed out after hearing Hebi calling his name.

000

Ralof's eyes shot open and darted around soon he saw Hebi, shifted back to her Nord shape, sitting in front of a fire cooking something. When she heard Ralof stir she looked at him. "Oh? you are awake how are you feeling?"

"How long was I out?" The blonde soldier asked.

"About three hours." Hebi answered.

Suddenly Ralof seemed to rember something/ "What are you?!" Ralof said pointing his finger at Hebi, who sighed.

"I suppose I could tell you, but as long as you promise not to tell anyone else." The look Hebi sent Ralof made it clear to him what the consequences would be if he told anyone, she would kill him just like she had killed Hadvar.

"I swear it on the graves of my family." Ralof swore.

Hebi nodded, satisfied by the answer. "I am one of the Tsaesci of Akavir." Ralof looked at her dumbly. Hebi sighed. "One of the human devouring serpentine-folk from Akavir that once invaded Tamriel during the first age of the recorded history?"

Ralof's eyes widen when he realized what she was talking about. "What are you doing here?"

"Gathering information about Tamriel, that we don't invade and attack this continent does not mean we do not keep an eye on it." Hebi stated.

Ralof swallowed loudly. "How I can trust that you won't eat me?" He questioned her.

Hebi smiled, a smile that reminded Ralof of a snake. "My dear Ralof if I did want to eat you I could have done so already when you was passed out, or I could kill right now and roast you above the fire, or I could transform back into my true self and devour you whole." Hebi laughed at Ralof's now very pale face. "Do not worry Ralof you are no prey…I am not sure what you are but no prey that is for certain."

Ralof sat up. "Where are we actually?"

"Still in the cave near the exit." Hebi handed Ralof a stick with a piece of the meat she was baking plunged into it.

Ralof took a careful bite. "What is this?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Bear." Hebi stated.

"B-Bear?" Ralof stammered as he looked at the meat.

Hebi shrugged. "It was that or either spider or human. I am no big fan of spider, and you would not want to eat humans so I skinned the bear that lived in this part of the cave."

Ralof nodded as he took another bite, it didn't taste very bad; though it was still a little to rare to his taste.

"So where are we going next?" Hebi asked her blonde companion after they both had finished eating the bear meat.

"My sister lives in Riverwood a small village not far from here, I was planning to hide there for a while until it is safe to return to Windhelm." Ralof said thinking about their next course of actions. "It is also on the way to Whiterun one of Skyrim's largest cities from where on you can travel where ever you want."

Hebi nodded. "In that case we will travel together to Riverwood where we will go our separate ways agreed?"

"Agreed." Ralof nodded.

"Then let us get going." Hebi stood up and pulled Ralof on his feet. "To Riverwood and your sister."

_**So this was the first chapter of my story about the Tsaesci Hebi, who is in skyrim where she discovers she is the dragonborn. The story will follow the Main, civil, Dawnguard and Dragonborn questlines, along with some others and changes I made into them myself.**_

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made. **__**Also if there are any questions please ask.**_

_**(Go to my profile for a link to the image that inspired me for this story)**_


	2. NOTE! READ PLEASE

**Note: Getting Married!**

Hiya everyone this is Natsu with a very important note.

A few months ago my relationship with my girlfriend, Esmée became much more seriouse when asked me to move in with her and her parents; though my parents didn't like it very much. (Just like they don't like my sexuality.)

Moving in with Esmée was one of the best things that happened to me in the last few years, and due this I was often more happy and friendlier to others. Not the mention the boost it gave to our relation.

However yesterday evening Esmée did something I never suspected her to do so suddenly: She asked me to marry her! (She is very shy and I suspected that I would be the one to propose marriage to her one day.)

With my obvious answer to this….YES! I DO! we are now very busy planning our future lives and marriage.

The only down side to this –For you readers at least- is that I won't have much time/ or any time at all, to update my stories.

Due this I have decided to set up the story's for adoption, so if anyone is interested in adopting any one of them please sent me a PM with the reasons why you want to adopt it and how you would like to let the story continue.


End file.
